The Allies's Cherry Blossom
by LostxxxButterfly
Summary: Naruto x Hetalia crossover. Sakura feels awful and wants to go anywhere but stay in Konoha and suddenly a manga with blank pages appears and drags her into Hetalia with the Allies. That's when she realizes everything she has lost. How will she get out?
1. Chapter 1 The Allies Power

**The Allies's Cherry Blossom**

**Author: **LostxxxButterfly

**Warning: **This story contains Naruto/Hetalia crossover. The main characters are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't like them or even crossover fiction, it'll be a waste of time for you. Historical errors in Hetalia and Sasuke returns the village, no one knows what happened to him.

**Timeline: **Naruto, they are Jounins. In Hetalia it's World War II.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Hetalia. Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto/ Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

No flames but criticism! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1.** _The Allies Power_

Sun shining, children playing, it was a splendid day in Konoha, Sasuke was shopping for some comestibles so he could eat at home. His black cold eyes like ink, his spiky rebel hair, his thirst for revenge... all of Sasuke's features made Sakura's heart melt.

"Sasuke... kun..." Sakura murmured as she silently approached towards him. Sakura had always loved him, it wasn't just a little crush like Ino's, it was more complicated than that. Every time Sakura watched Sasuke, her heart raced a thousand miles per hour and her cheeks burned, it was quite difficult for her to concentrate on her training when Sasuke was around. Though she still had a crush on him, she wasn't weak like she was when she was thirteen, she was strong, beautiful and had a great knowledge over medicine. If you ever met her, she was nice and willing to do any missions but you don't want to make her mad if you know what you're asking for since her strength is incredibly superhuman just like Tsunade's. When Sakura came up to Sasuke, she quickly grabbed his arm and hugged it against her chest. Her face started to turn red, beet red. Sasuke looked at her surprised, he asked himself why was she hugging him in public. Sasuke and Sakura had a secret relationship between them, Sasuke insisted that if others knew they wouldn't train in peace since people will be interested in their relationship and rabid fan girls will try to kill Sakura. Sakura in the other hand disagreed with it... why should they try to hide their relationship if they loved each other? Sakura didn't really complained about it and respected Sasuke's decision but that day Sakura was going to end up with this whole 'secret relationship' with the means of becoming a real boyfriend and girlfriend and if Sasuke really loved her he wouldn't mind at all. Sakura gulped as she tried to word that she no longer desired to have a 'secret relationship'.

"Sasuke..." She started saying. Sasuke's and Sakura's gaze met, Sasuke's was cold like ice. "I don't want to have a secret relationship with you." She finally said, her heart started racing as she impatiently waited for his answer. Sasuke sighed once she had finished her sentence, he had known all along this day will come and he already knew what he will say.

"You are right but you're not worth having a real relationship because... I HATE UGLY, WEAK GIRLS!" He said coldly as his head turned another way. Suddenly Sakura's heart stopped, she was shocked, she didn't feel as strong as she is and her eyes started to fill up with water. She quickly pulled Sasuke making him face her. Sakura's tears started spilling out of her eyes but yet, Sasuke's eyes were emotionless. Sakura seeing that, slapped Sasuke across his face, her eyes reflecting wrath. Sakura hurt and angry and confused, quickly rubbed her eyes while running away from him, she never escaped from her problems but this was different. Her heart was breaking apart, slowly she felt as she was becoming weaker. Once she reached her house she quickly went up her bedroom without saying anything to her worried mother who had just finished cleaning the house. She closed the door after her and locked herself in the bedroom. She later proceeded to jump to her bed.

"WHY IS IT THAT I ALWAYS HAVE TO GET HURT BY HIM?!" She asked as she put the pillow over her head, tears spilling out of her eyes. The door was locked so her mother wouldn't come in and ask her what she was doing, if her mother knew she was crying for a boy her mother will be angry at her. Her room had a soft green color on the walls, there was a wardrobe with flower details in it, there was a drawer full of books and next to her bed was a nightstand. She heard the door knock, it was her mother in the other side. She didn't have a Dad, his Dad runaway from the house with most of the money and left them alone with the excuse he was in love with someone else. That day her mother changed and didn't like her to bring boys to the house except Naruto who she knew very well and knew that Sakura had no interest in him. Sakura treated him like a brother of her own. Her mother repeated to her every time she protested about how unfair it was she couldn't bring any boys home that she will always get hurt no matter what, that's why since then, she has hide all her relationships from her mother though it hurt her inside not telling her.

"FINE THEN, DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Her mother shouted angrily and left her alone. Her mother's hair was blonde and she had brown eyes, she didn't look like her daughter at all. Her mother had a good looking body, she had curvy hips and a big chest (but not that big like Tsunade's), Sakura no curves nor chest and a big forehead people used to laugh about. Sometimes Sakura was jealous of how her mother looked and she will always compare her and her mother. The only thing Sakura could be proud of was her ninja skills. Her mother had been once a ninja but when she was pregnant of Sakura she decided to be a housewife, sometimes Sakura asked her mother why didn't she continue with her job as ninja, she will always reply with a smile that if she did so she will hardly see Sakura. Thinking about how always been by her side made her feel a guilty for not telling her about why was in that mood but she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to see anybody, she just wanted to be alone just for some minutes. She tried to figure out what she did wrong to make Sasuke say those awful words to her but nothing came up that may have made Sasuke mad. Water filled her eyes as she remembered what happened and what was the worst of all was she had been called ugly and weak. All of a sudden a orange sweet fragrance appeared from nowhere, Sakura's windows suddenly opened making the curtains dance as the wind blew passed them and a random book appeared in the floor. She stood up lazily and took a look of the book. The cover had nothing but the title in it.

"Hetalia... the Axis Power..." She read from the cover of the book. She wondered what will be in the book and so she started to turn the pages one by one but every page was blank. She furiously threw it to the floor and asked angrily,

"WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS?!" She turned away and she started to walk towards her bed when she heard a deep voice coming from nowhere which said,

"Do you really want to experience what being loved is like?" The girl looked around trying to find the person who was saying that, but there was no one in the room! The voice seemed to sound in every wall of her bedroom she thought her mind was playing with her and she didn't mind answering. She replied firmly,

"I don't mind at all." The creepy voice laughed and suddenly green rays started to come out of the book. Sakura watched how the pages started to flick around and suddenly a green luminous hand appeared from the book. She quickly knew what was going to happen next, she was a little bit scared but didn't mind at all since the voice had told her she will find out how being loved was but could she believe in a voice she had just heard today? The arm quickly grabbed her before she could do any sudden moves and the hand and her were sucked by the book.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" A guy shouted harshly as he hit Sakura with a book. Sakura that was sweetly sleeping opened one of her eyes, her arms were on the a table were a conference between the Allies was going on and her head was resting in it.

"Wh...what?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes gently. She lifted up her head and faced England that was right next to her with the book that he hit her with, he didn't seem pretty happy someone had just appeared from nowhere and the worst of all was... SHE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP IN THE CONFERENCE OF THE ALLIES! She opened her eyes widely facing England. She pointed with her index finger his big eyebrows and she shouted as she remembered the name Naruto used to give Rock Lee,

"FUZZY EYEBROWS!" She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, she didn't want to be rude but it was amusing how his eyebrows displayed. Sakura bowed as a sign apology because her rudeness. All the Allies except China looked at her confused, they didn't know what she had just said. She had just seen her lips move, and sound come out. China yelled as he understood the words,

"AIYAAA! SHE'S JAPANESE!"

_(In Konoha you speak Japanese, in Hetalia each nation has their on language but they speak English in between them to understand themselves.)_

China had always understood Japanese since his little brother he used to spend a lot of time with, talked that language, though China had a real rough accent when coming to talk it himself. Suddenly all the Allies prepared to fight against the Japanese girl that stood there, clueless about was happening. The Allies thought it was one of Japan's siblings and she surely belonged to the Axis and if they were lucky enough they could use her as a bait to destroy them. England that was curious what she had told him, cautiously walked next to China and whispered to him as he observed what Sakura was going to do,

"What did she said to me?" China sighed, he really didn't want to say it since he knew England will start shouting. Sakura observed all those weapons, one by one, some didn't have a weapon, France had rose, Russia a pipe and China was always holding a type of pan. Sakura quickly opened her little bag she had in her leg and took out her kunai, she was also prepared to fight and she will show everyone she wasn't weak just like Sasuke had said.

"She said to you: 'fuzzy eyebrows'." Sakura that just watched lips moving and sound coming out of them, just made her even more nervous. She thought may be they were talking about a plan to get rid of her, a tactic or something of that kind. The Allies that heard what China had told to England started laughing though England was actually kind of mad that someone he didn't know at all had pointed out his big eyebrows. England turned away, his arms crossed and that's when the Allies started talking, murmuring, mumbling, whispering about her and she didn't like it a bit, she knew very well what was crossing on their minds.

"Isn't someone going to tell me the exit of this?" She asked as she stood up and tried to get out but she got stuck on a leg's chair, making the chair fall over her. The pain was real for sure, but she was costume to be falling over things but what she had just done was really clumsy! She blushed ashamed of what the other people were thinking about her and stood up by herself without accepting anyone's help. She started walking not minding at all what others were thinking when suddenly in front of her was America, his face was confused, he scratched his chin with his finger trying to come out with some kind of explanation of why was she here. Sakura didn't had time to hear whatever America was going to tell her because she will not understand at all what was he talking about and without saying a word she walked up to the door, she didn't expect being on a place she didn't know at all, she thought the voice was talking being loved in Konoha not in some kind of place she didn't know about, there wasn't anybody interfering in her way and suddenly Russia appeared from nowhere with his pipe on his hand and his happy yet scary expression in his face, she wasn't scared of his expression she had seen worst ones though she was aware of the pipe he was holding, she said fiercely wanting to end the dream as quick as possible,

"Out of my way!" All of a sudden the room came quiet and everyone was shocked by the tone she was using towards the scary Russia, no one would have expected her to be that foolish to mess up with Russia. Her eyes reflecting anger wouldn't stop looking at his bright purple eyes; Russia was way taller than her and more threatening but yet she was there, standing in front of him with her arms crossed waiting for him to get out of the way. A silence full of stress filled the room as Russia raised his pipe. Sakura waited for Russia to made a pass through her and watched how Russia stood immobile with his pipe raised over his head. France that was watching this was amused by how Sakura who seemed defenseless and had no weapon stood up against the scary Russia. He pointed Sakura with his index finger, Sakura took a glance at him.

"Who... are you?" He asked a little bit afraid she will be worst than Russia. She thought that question for a second, it was obvious that he was asking who she was. Sakura pointed at herself and replied to him,

"Sakura Haruno." All of the Allies except England and Russia repeated her name slowly trying to get to pronounce it good. China that was really curious about her came up to her, aware of the pipe Russia was holding. China was quite surprised she didn't have Japan's surname since they were siblings and so he asked politely in Japanese,

"What are you doing here?" Her face suddenly turned towards him, she was shocked someone spoke the same language as she did even though he had a rough accent but now she knew someone could understand her she could tell the truth about it. But may be if she said the whole truth no one would believed her and they will take her as a crazy person. Who will believe a hand had dragged her to this world?! She couldn't just say she was trapped in a manga because a voice that appeared out of the blue tricked her by saying she will experience being loved but yet she needed to find a way to get out of this place. She looked away, without giving an answer. The Allies contemplated her, waiting for an answer Sakura wasn't prepared to give. She could feel the pressure of the others, she didn't want this! What kind of problem had she gotten too? She started regretting about accepting the pact with that mysterious voice. She pulled her hair repeating she was an idiot and fell to the floor in her knees. She wouldn't cry, she denied it, she wasn't weak anymore. She whispered,

"I want to go home..." She knew that wasn't possible because first, she didn't know how to go home and second, she already understood the Allies wouldn't let her leave, not unless she was useful to them just like a tool. She also knew telling where she wanted to go wouldn't solve the problem and for her first time in her life she missed being without her mother; She missed her friends, she missed her family and she hadn't ever imagined that until she had been without them. She stood up and looked at the Allies that were looking at her curiously. Suddenly Russia was about to hit her with the pipe in her head when she quickly grabbed it. She twisted the pipe making it deform and hit Russia's stomach. Russia spat out some blood and fell to the floor. China charged towards her with pan, she quickly dodged it and punched his face making him fly.

"AMERICA, FRANCE, ENTERTAIN HER, I'M GOING TO GET MY MAGIC BOOK!" England shouted as he left the room. America made a face palm, he really didn't believe in magic and they needed to entertain Sakura who was beating the crap out of them.

"DON'T WORRY ALLIES, THE HERO IS HERE!" America shouted as he made one heroic pose. Sakura sighed as he reminded her of Naruto, always energetic, hyper and with a huge goofy smile on his face even in the worst times.

Wait... what if this people can help me get out of here? She thought as she saw America running towards her.

"WAIT!" She suddenly shouted in her own language with her hand extended. America stopped as he recognized the sign of 'stop' and all the Allies except England, that wasn't in that room, watched her.

"What if I help you and your friends in some kind of task and you try to get me the way home?" She asked. The Allies were really confused about what she had just said, China weakly translated them what she had suggested. She could be useful, after all, she had shown her potential, the Allies thought as they analyzed Sakura from top to bottom. America stood silent for a moment, trying to think if it was or if it wasn't a good idea and then came up with a conclusion. He extended his hand to shake it and shouted with a proud tone,

"THEN WELCOME TO THE ALLIES, SLAVE!" Sakura's head slightly turned still clueless but deep in her heart she knew whatever task he had said it will not be easy. China translated to Sakura and once he finished Sakura looked at America rather shocked, she had never mentioned being a slave for them. She really didn't know if she had to agree with him... she had been tricked once and she really didn't want to be someone's slave. Meanwhile America stood with a big grin in his face waiting for her to shake his hand as a sign of agreement. Suddenly Sakura heard in her head the same voice she had heard before she had been sucked into this strange world.

_Agree with them, and you'll soon find what you have been always wanting to find... true love, though once you find it-_

Suddenly the voice fainted away, she didn't hear the last bit! She bit her lower lip and her innerself shouted at her,

_CHHHAAAA!!! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GUYS?! THEY'RE LIKE WAAAAAY HOTTER THAN SASGAY!! AND DIDN'T THAT VOICE TOLD YOU YOU'LL FIND TRUE LOVE BEING AROUND THEM? SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING AROUND FOR AND ACCEPT THAT PACT FOR GOODNESS'S SAKE! _A sweet smile appeared in her face and she shook hands with America not knowing what will happen to her. Sakura went towards Russia that was somehow K.O in the floor and placed her hands in his stomach everybody including Russia were wondering what was she doing. Sakura charged chakra in her hands, green chakra started showing and was curing little by little Russia. All of a sudden England entered the room with his black magic book in his hand and a black cap, he noticed the room was looking at Sakura that was curing Russia.

"AHA, MAGIC!" England gladly said as he ran towards Sakura, his eyes glittering as he saw her with the green glowing rays coming from her hands.

"Ma...gic?" Sakura repeated with a rough Japanese accent. China sighed again as he needed to translate, it was kind of vexing him that he needed to translate every single word the Allies or Sakura said. She needed to learn English and soon, he couldn't just translate all the time! Sakura thought about the word China had said, if she said it was chakra and she was a ninja they wouldn't have believed her, would they? But may be if she said magic they will have and so will have England who seemed to be a great fan of magic.

"Ummm... hai... magic..." Sakura replied while nodding, a little bit troubled in lying, she had never been good in it ever since she was a kid. A creepy smile was drawn in Russia as he slowly was feeling better. Sakura stood up as her work was done with him, he know completely was cured. Russia got her left hand and shook it as he gladly said,

"Thank you." Sakura knew exactly what it was, Sakura blushed, no one had thanked her. None of her patients, not of her friends that were cured by her, she actually felt really happy someone had told her that. A nervous smile started to appear in her face and she scratched her head uneasily with her right hand. Russia looked at her and decided not to tell the next words which were: 'if you do me that again, I promise I'll take that grin out of you, kolkolkol', so he stood quiet with a slight pink color in his cheek.

"I need a little help too..." China weakly said in her language laid in the floor with a gigantic bruise in his cheek.

"Gomen, gomen!" Sakura laughed as he started to cure China. She quickly glanced at Russia and gave a little sweet smile, Russia surprised, looked away a little bit nervous on what to do next.

"DONE!" She shouted as she clapped her hands as if she had dust on them and she was cleaning it. China sat down and touched his cheek that once had been injured but now was normal. Sakura noticed that America and France had disappeared from her sight.

"By the way, my name is Ivan Braginsky." Russia shyly said as he pointed himself. Sakura slowly repeated the name trying to get pronounce it correctly, she had never heard it before. China came up with a cute smile in his face and said,

"I'm Wang Yao." He pushed England towards Sakura and pointed his index finger towards him as he added, "He is Arthur Kirkland." England turned around rudely, still vexed by the name she had giving to him. Sakura let a little giggle, that made England turned towards her. Sakura's face from a scary angry one turned a pure and sweet one. England thought in his insides,

But this girl, who does she think she is laughing at me?! Once she understands my language, I'm going to give her a talk about this attitude of hers. Suddenly France and America appeared with a dog's collar, a maid dress and cat ears.

And... I suppose you want me to wear that? Sakura thought disgusted as she saw how small the maid dress was and what was the collar for? Cat ears?

_CHHHAAAA! THOSE THINGS WILL LOOK SO SEXY IN ME! _Sakura's inner voice roared. She glanced at the black collar that had something written in it, it said: Allies' property. She started to think some words she had heard while the rest of the Allies, France and America introduced themselves.

"I?" She asked in English pointing the maid dress and remembering some words that everybody had used when introducing themselves. France eye's glittered and he shouted,

"YOU'RE SO INTELLIGENT!" France gave the things to America and spread his arms wide as he ran towards Sakura to give her a big hug. Sakura's chakra charged and she punched France's face as she shouted angrily,

"HENTAAAIIII (aka pervert)!!!!" The Allies took a step backwards as they saw the same demonic aura that Russia always had but which was now around Sakura and gradually started fading. She sighed as she took another look at the maids' clothes, the collar and the cat ears. She looked at her breasts, that were little and humble and later proceeded to touch her face the one that was said to be ugly by Sasuke. Those words... it hurt her heart every time she thought of them. Water started to fill up her eyes again. NO! She needed to be strong, she couldn't think of it again... but it hurt, it hurt so much. England looked at Sakura and noticed her sad expression in her face.

"America if she doesn't want to don't make her do it." He suddenly said. Sakura noticed England wanted to protect her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, she had managed to stop the tears from flowing though her nose was somehow red. England looked at her and sighed, he understood that if she didn't do what the Allies wanted her to do she'll never get what she wanted. She put her thumb up as in a sign it was okay and a sad smile spread across her face though she knew that maid dress wouldn't make her look prettier or make her breasts bigger. She was dragged to bathroom where she could change herself, there were no windows in it so she couldn't escape if she wanted too. She quickly dressed up though she repeated to herself why did she needed to put on those ridiculous things. America knocked on the door repetitively after she had shouted awhile ago she had been done with the dressing, but she still didn't dare to go out.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" America whined as he knocked on the door. Sakura ignored America she was too busy blushing embarrassed of herself as she looked herself in the mirror. Sakura thought to herself how the cat ears looked ridiculous on her, the collar didn't fit her at all and the maid dress looked on her extremely ugly and displayed her skinny chicken legs. She still wore her little bag full of useful stuff such as kunais and some medical equipment and she also wore her head band which reminded her of the Konoha and the porpuse of dressing as maid. She looked at the mirror again, she didn't want to go out, she felt stupid! She punched the mirror lightly without breaking it disapproving herself. She opened the tap and put some water on her face to refresh herself. She wasn't prepared to show herself publicly, her confidence had changed ever since she had been said by her beloved person he hated ugly girls. It repeated on her mind again and again like a scratched CD rewinding again and again. Sakura felt butterflies on her stomach, what will others think of her when she appeared with what she thought to be her ugly face, skinny chicken legs and small breasts? No, she didn't want to hear those words again so she looked everywhere and... SHE FOUND A BAG INSIDE THE MEDICINE CLOSET! Sakura looked inside the paper bag, it had a hamburger in it. Well... that was weird. She took hamburger away and made two holes in the bag and... PERFECT! It suit her perfectly over her head, now nobody had to see her, she thought triumphantly as she saw herself in the mirror. She opened the door and watched how America's expression seemed surprised.

"Why are you wearing a paper bag in your head?" China asked confused. Sakura told him,

"It's because..." She suddenly couldn't continue, she didn't want to finish her sentence. She bit her lower lip, she knew China was waiting for a reasonable explanation. But she needed to continue on and so she finished her sentence with,

"I do not like people looking at my face." England which had been there the whole time thought that paper bag in her head was stupid and immature but he didn't know the real reason for this. He came up to Sakura and tried to take the paper bag away from her head though Sakura didn't want to. England persisted, he had grasped with all his strength the paper bag and proceeded to take it away, Sakura pulled it back and some seconds later the paper ripped revealing Sakura's face. Her eyes were crystallized. Everybody watched how Sakura looked in the uniform they have given her, she actually looked really good in it but Sakura thought they were staring how bad that looked on her, she suddenly started to conclude on what was crossing in their minds.

"NO, I DON'T WANT THIS!" She shouted as she quickly ran away, her tears spilling from her eyes. She exited the house, a blue sky appeared in front of her, it was sunny like in Konoha. She felt the rays of sun in her skin and there she saw a little blonde boy with a sailor uniform on stuck behind a window with a pair of binoculars on, he was trying to spy the others, trying to find out what was going on there and noticed how Sakura looked at him. He had never seen a pink haired girl, he thought it was kind of weird having that hair color but who was he to decide what was wrong or right? There were lots of things happening in the world right now and he wanted to help though he wasn't still acknowledged as a country. The boy stopped spying and came up to Sakura, Sakura didn't seem to escape from there. She saw him walking towards her and unconsciously hugged the little boy as she started to sob.

"What's wrong Miss Pinky?" He asked as he patted her back gently. He was curious what she was doing in a maid outfit, cat ears and wearing a collar. He asked himself what had the Allies done to her since she wouldn't stop cry, he hoped nothing bad. Sakura rubbed her eyes and swallowed her hiccups. She didn't know what to tell him since she didn't understand him at all but yet she kept hugging him as if there was no tomorrow. The little sailor smiled and disjoint from Sakura and looked deep into those pretty green eyes of hers and gently touched her cheeks and replied with a sweet tone,

"People don't acknowledge me but don't be sad you can be friends with me." A huge smile appeared in his face, Sakura smiled back at him, she actually felt better. The boy grabbed her hand and Sakura followed him with a smile in her face. She was taken behind the house which was full of the flowers of poppy. The boy suddenly threw himself into the flowers, landing on them squashing them and looked up at the deep blue sky with clouds around. The boy slightly sat up just to observe how Sakura knelt down and admired the scenery, it was peaceful in there. In Konoha it was the opposite, even though it looked peaceful, it was always full noise, you could hear the carriages, the ninjas, children playing, people crying, adults shouting to kids and many other things but here... there was no sound at all. Peter asked curiously,

"My name is Peter Kirkland, what's yours?" Sakura recalled the name Kirkland, it was one of the Allies' last name. Sakura was an only child and she loved to spot the similarities between the two brothers or was Peter, Arthur's son? She looked closely at Peter, like Arthur he had strange eyebrows but Peter's were still developing, his hair like Arthur's was blonde like gold, it was really shiny too and thin. After Sakura spotting the similarities, she answered as she pointed her index finger to herself,

"Sakura Haruno." Peter thought about that name, he had never heard it before, it was kind of peculiar, he was curious what it meant but yet, he didn't asked for it since he actually wanted to know more about her not her name. He patted the floor next to him as a sign he wanted her to lay right by his side. Sakura smiled and grabbed two poppies. Sakura with that maid outfit that slightly made her panties show laid in the poppies, she was a little bit sad she was squashing some of them but, after all, this was done once in a life time and once she return to Konoha there will be no time to experience that. Sakura placed a poppy behind Peter's ear and the other poppy behind her ear.

"Sakura..." Peter started saying as he looked serious towards the sky. Sakura sat up and observed him curiously about what he was going to say next. Peter turned his head towards her and asked,

"Do you think people will soon acknowledge me?" After saying that, he sat up too, he had a pout on his face. Sakura placed her warm hands in his cheeks making him face her. She had no idea what he had just said but she thought it was kind of serious by the tone he had used. Sakura wanted to make sure, that if he needed any help she will be right next to him so he came closer and closer to Peter and gave a slight peck in his cheek. Peter's face turned beet red. He was trying to decipher if that was a way to say she believed in him. Sakura let her hands go and she turned her face away and unexpectedly Peter hugged her, he had a smile in his face and he gladly said,

"You are a really, really good friend!" Sakura hugged Peter back as a smile appeared in her face, she had wished she could have understand those words. He suddenly stopped hugging her and stood up and offered a hand to Sakura. Sakura gladly accepted it and also stood up. Peter and Sakura were grabbing hands and giggling at each other all the way to the front door but it stopped when they saw England angrily waiting for them. Peter once he glanced at England's look he quickly hugged Sakura as he knew England wasn't too happy and he will shout at him. Peter grabbed her tightly, his eyes were closed. Sakura looked down at poor Peter that was scared of England, gave a sigh and patted his head. She knew he was scared of England, she sensed it, the same happened to her when she was like six or ten and came back home late, her father will normally scold her, asking her angrily what time was that to show up and she would normally hug her mother trying to hide from his father. Her mother will always pat her head and tell her everything was okay it was just that Daddy was really worried about her, that was all and with that Sakura will hug her Dad and apologize for being late. England came up to Sakura and Peter and knelt down to face Peter. Peter grabbed even more tightly Sakura. England pulled Peter's ear as he shouted,

"YOU IRRESPONSIBLE GIT!!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE PUNISHED HARSHLY!" Peter's tears spilled out of his eyes, horror was reflected in his eyes, that broke little by little Sakura's heart. Peter wouldn't stop crying, it really hurt being pulled by the ear but yet he wouldn't stop hugging Sakura. In his defense he shouted,

"Sakura, help me!" Sakura being called couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't watch how her only friend in that world was crying and pleading her to rescue him. She quickly slapped England's hand making it loose from Peter's ear, she didn't care if he was his brother, father or whoever he was, and so she quickly hugged Peter. She cleaned Peter's tears with her thumbs, she wanted to ask him if he was doing fine but, she didn't know how to say it. Peter sniffed a little bit and rubbed his hand against his nose and shyly hugged her back. England indignant about what happened looked with an awful expression towards Sakura and glanced at his hand which was now red because of that slap Sakura had given him. How dare she interfere between him and his brother he thought in his insides as he gave a hateful look towards Sakura who was spoiling Peter. England still frustrated about what happened pulled Peter by his arm making Peter loose from Sakura's arms. Peter gave a shout of agony as he was separated from his only friend. Sakura stood up and looked towards England.

"DON'T INTERFERE BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME, GOT IT?!" England shouted holding tightly Peter's wrist still conscious that Sakura wouldn't understand him but by the tone he had said things she could quickly decipher it. Meanwhile Peter was trying to escape from him and whining about how much it hurt. Sakura was too busy watching how Peter struggled to get away like a little bunny trying to escape from the paws of the fierce, hungry wolf. It hurts the bunny will repeat again and again, it hurts. Sakura's face changed it an angry one and replied to England,

"CAN YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HIM ?!" England in shock let go of his brother as he heard the tone what she was using towards him, Peter quickly ran towards his friend to hug her. England placed his hand over his over his forehead, was he really that bad of a brother? But it was his assignment to be the responsible one, had he passed the line? England without saying a word went away without saying a word, hurt by the stranger that had appeared out of the blue with a strange hair color and clear emerald eyes. China quickly ran towards the door, he had heard everything since the yelling was so loud. He placed a hand on his forehead as he sighed in Sakura's language,

"You hurt Arthur's feelings, aru..." Sakura that was playing with Peter's blonde hair looked at China and with an emotionless voice she replied,

"I don't care, he was hurting him." Peter gave a small giggle since he was tickled by Sakura, she looked down at him with a warm smile and he returned it back. China put his hands in his hips and sighed again and told her,

"You need to learn the language everyone communicates with." Sakura didn't thought it twice before she agreed, she wanted to know what her friend was telling her and so she purposed herself to learn the language, no matter how hard it was!

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, it was sundown. The sky was orange and pink, the sun was hiding. Naruto was playing with the kunai, thinking where had Sakura ran off to and why. He had always loved Sakura and always had tried his best to give her everything she wanted but it seemed it hadn't been enough, Sakura wouldn't notice him as much as she did to Sasuke. He threw the kunai to the floor, angry, frustrated that Sasuke always caught Sakura's attention. Suddenly Sakura's face crossed his mind, where could had she gone? She had promised she was going to meet him in the ramen shop but she hadn't in an hour so Naruto decided to leave the place and head to Sakura's home. He was now actually hiding himself behind a wall. In the way to Sakura's home, he saw Sakura's mother in tears and some ninjas were surrounding her, they had crawler dogs with them and Naruto listened to how Sakura's mother cried that her beloved daughter had escaped from her home.

"Did you notice something before the 'incident' happened?" A ninja asked with a pencil in his hand writing everything that was occurring. Sakura's mother cleaned her tears with a tissue she had with her and answered,

"Well... yes, she did acted a little bit strange, she had come very upset to this house. OH, MR. PLEASE FIND HER!" Naruto silently heard what the ninjas where asking to the mother, the mother seemed clueless about what happened to make her little Sakura upset. Naruto sighed, and thought for a moment.

INO! He thought. Ino was always informed of the most juicy gossips around Konoha, may be she knew something about it! Naruto quickly ran to find Ino. Naruto knew exactly where she was since he had turned her down to go out with Sakura to the ramen shop, she had gone to the cinema and may be she now shopping in the big mall Konoha had, with all her friends: Temari, Hinata and Tenten. Naruto went there and rapidly spotted them because he could hear Ino brag about all the stuff she bought miles away, her voice was high pitched and really loud. Naruto ran towards Ino that had bags full of clothes and shoes, Ino noticed how Naruto said with pauses in between each word to take his air,

"Ino... did... you... know... what... happened... to... Sakura?" Ino gave a little malicious laugh and asked,

"She turned you down didn't she?" Naruto stood up, his face was serious. Ino astonished by Naruto's seriousness, stood quiet and her eyebrows raised.

"This is no time for joking, something has happened to her... I'm worried." Ino gave a sigh and looked over her shoulder to see how Hinata reacted. Hinata seemed kind of sad Naruto will always ask for Sakura. Ino didn't want to hurt Hinata even more but she needed to tell Naruto what had happened to Sakura, he seemed pretty serious with the situation.

"You know, Sasuke and Sakura had this little 'secret relationship' all her friends knew about but, of course, except you!" Naruto looked surprised to Ino. Why did Sakura hide it from him? Didn't she trusted him? Ino continued on, "But Sasuke broke up with her and you know the worst part of it? He told Sakura he hated ugly and weak girls referring to her, he's such an idiot!" Ino looked away disgusted of what Sasuke had done to her. Naruto clenched his fist, he felt so much wrath against Sasuke right now.

"Thank you, Ino." He said and with that he went away to find where Sasuke was.

* * *

"The... little girl ran... ran.... uummm..." Sakura got stuck, she didn't know what was next after that word. She was holding a little book with full of pictures in it, next to her was England and Peter who were teaching her how to read, she was a fast learner and she could now form sentences by joining some words, but of course, they were quite simple.

"Ran away, Sakura, ran away." England sighed as he repeated the word loosing his patience. He placed a hand in his head frustrated about how Sakura slowly talked but it was normal, it was her first day learning English and he was quite impressed by how much she was learning in just one day. They were in another room of the house, it was like a little library full of drawers with books and there was only a table but it was large and had lots of chairs in it.

"The little girl ran away." She said, reading the page of thin book. Peter suddenly put his two thumbs up in a sign of how great she was doing and shouted,

"GOOD, GOOD!" England had already solved the problem between Sakura and him, thanks to China, their personal translator. England and Sakura had now a deal, if Peter listened to England, England will not bully poor Peter and if Peter did something good, England needed to treat him with whatever he wanted, that way England, Sakura and Peter were all satisfied.

"Well, I guess this is for all today." England said as he took the book from Sakura's hand. Sakura looked at him surprised and replied in English,

"No! I want to learn... MORE, MORE!"Sakura reached for the book and England returned it to her as he said,

"Okay... you can read the whole book." England was glad there was a person that seemed so willingly to learn. So Sakura started to read where she left off meanwhile the Allies where discussing in another room the problems about the war but later started to fight over who will have to take care of Sakura.

"I think the hero should take care of her!" America suggested as he made another heroic pose.

"I oppose! I need a lot of work to do which it's really tiring and I need some help with it!" China shouted in his seat. France placed his hand in his forehead and with another rose in his other hand replied as he knelt down making a dramatic pose,

"I HAVE A REAL REASON FOR SAKURA TO BE WITH ME! You know how lonely is to sleep alone in the bed?!"

"AAAIYAAAA! YOU PERVERT!" China shouted as he stood up with an angry expression his face, not surprised over what France had said. Russia made his scary yet happy face and with a demonic smile in his face he said,

"I think I should take her home." Everybody looked at him somehow shivering and France dared to ask,

"Yo-you-your reasons...?" He looked at him with the deformed pipe in his hand, a diabolic aura surrounding him and he questioned,

"Do I need reasons?" France shouted in horror. The shouts were heard in the room were Sakura was studying with England and Peter.

"Francis-niichan?" She asked as she recognized his voice. Peter terrorized by the scream France had shouted he hugged Sakura tightly. England sighed as he asked what had done this time. Suddenly the door was thrown over by someone's foot violently. Dust came up, making the person that threw it unrecognizable but you could see how tall he was and that he wore something around his neck, without a doubt, it was Russia the one who did it. Then, there was a click sound coming from Sakura's neck. She looked at it and discovered... THE COLLAR WAS LIKE SOME KIND OF COLLAR YOU PUT TO DOGS AND IT HAD A CHAIN! No one in that room could see nothing but dust and Sakura was dragged away by Russia.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" She shouted as she grabbed the table to stop her from being taken away, but Russia pulled the collar more and more, she was choking, the collar didn't let her breathe, she couldn't bare it anymore being without air and she fainted.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 In the Soviet Union

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Hetalia. Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto/ Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

No flames but criticism! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2. **In the Soviet Union

Sasuke... where is that idiot? Naruto thought as he looked through the training fields, Sasuke's favorite place to hang out and suddenly spotted him, he was practicing his fireball no jutsu. Naruto ran towards him, hate in his eyes. Sasuke that was peacefully training, heard Naruto's steps approaching but yet he didn't stop to look at Naruto. Sasuke was too busy trying to put in practice his skills and improve them since he wanted to be prepared for next time Naruto and him will fight in a friendly battle trying to know who's better. Naruto had improved a lot and Sasuke didn't want to be left behind, he wanted to be the most powerful person in the whole village even if that meant he needed to get rid of some people to achieve his goals. Sasuke was really persistent and whoever tried to get in the way of his goals, he will quickly eliminate him or her, that's why no one ever tried to really oppose against him since people feared he will kill them. The Hokage was very aware of Sasuke's attitude and had warned Sasuke over it, Sasuke didn't mind at all being scold, he already knew people in the village were afraid of his power and what he could do. Naruto that was right in behind of Sasuke, facing his back shouted irritated,

"SASUKE-TEME, HOW DARE YOU TELL SAKURA-?!" Sasuke threw a kunai towards Naruto's face not trying to kill him but just to scare him off, he didn't really want to talk right now and certainly not about Sakura. He knew just like everybody else in the whole village did, that Naruto had a huge crush upon Sakura and was surely going to talk about it and how bad he treated her but Sasuke didn't care about it anymore, he absolutely felt nothing for Sakura. He had just accepted to be Sakura's boyfriend because he felt kind of sorry about Sakura, that she had always loved him but he had no feelings towards her. The kunai past through Naruto's cheek making a little scratch in it, Naruto's cheek started to bleed. Naruto still amused about what happened stood still but he did not take his eyes away from Sasuke. Sasuke was still and coldly said,

"You lowered your defenses." Naruto rubbed his teeth together, he couldn't stand him anymore! He charged towards Sasuke and... Sasuke quickly turned with a kunai in his hand. Naruto rapidly pushed him down to the floor, took his kunai away and started to punch his face as he repeated,

"YOU IDIOT, YOU IDIOT, YOU IDIOT!" Some seconds later Naruto stopped. The floor was stained in blood, his knuckles such as his knuckles were, Sasuke's cheeks were purple and a string of blood went down his lips.

"You must love her a lot." Sasuke laughed and he added, "But you know she'll never be yours."

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly started open... she was lied down in some comfy bed. She felt a little bit cold, she wrapped the bedsheets around her tightly. Then, she sat up her vision still blurry and so she gently rubbed her eyes with her hands and looked aside and found a flower with yellow petals and a brown center.

"Sunflowers?" She asked in her own language as as she touched one of its fragile petals. All of a sudden a person asked,

"You like them?" Sakura jumped surprised and laid again in the bed while she placed her hand over her heart that was beating fast. Seconds later after she recovered she turned in the direction where the person was sitting quietly and calmly in a chair, staring at her with a creepy smile on his face. She recognized him, it was the guy, that nearly choked her, it was Ivan!

" I like them." She replied truthfully and not looking at his eyes. Russia admitted,

"Ummm... me too." He scratched his head a little bit troubled. Sakura played with her hair that reached her chest, it was straight and smooth. Sakura looked at him, her eyes cold, she will take her little revenge for nearly choking her to death. Suddenly Belarus spotted his brother with another woman and came furiously towards the room. Russia that had seen her sister, panicked, closed the door and locked it.

"BROTHER, OPEN THE DOOR!" Belarus maniacally said as she started to scratch the door with her finger nails making an awful noise, just like when you're scratching a blackboard.

"Are you scare?" Sakura laughed trying to mean that if he was scared of his own sister. Russia that was covering his ears and had some tears in his eyes corrected her and later replied,

"You-don't-know-Natalia." Sakura was really curious about this girl that Russia was so scared about, she took out a kunai just in case and went and to open the door Russia had locked, but before she could open it Russia cling in her leg pleading her not to do so. Sakura gave a little smirk and unlocked the door and suddenly a creature appeared and jumped towards Russia.

"BROTHER~!!" She shouted as she started to rub her face against his brother's cheek. Russia extended a hand for help but Sakura looked away as if she had seen nothing, this was Sakura's little revenge over how he nearly killed her. Belarus looking towards what Russia was, observed the girl in a maids' dress with a demonic look full of jealousy. Sakura in the corner of her eye glanced at Belarus's deep blue eyes, it reminded her of how she used to be over Sasuke but the difference was she was less scarier towards her beloved.

"WHO IS SHE?!" She asked to her brother fiercely, still looking towards the pink haired girl that was wearing a dog collar, cat ears and a maid dress. Sakura turned herself with a smile in her face as she enjoyed how Russia was suffering.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said and left the room, knowing what will happen to Russia. She took a step out of the room and sighed, and looked back and glanced at Russia. She could observe, Russia's fear in his eyes, struggling, yelling for her sister to stop. No, she couldn't leave him alone... she entered the room and saw how Belarus was trying to kiss Russia. Belarus that heard Sakura's footsteps, turned her head and faced Sakura. Sakura cracked her knuckles and neck and said,

"GO AWAY, OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" Belarus smirked at that line and laughed maniacally, suddenly she got some knives from a pocket, they all shined as if they were new. Belarus threw them to her, not even bothering if she will get hurt her or not but Sakura as a ninja dodged them. Suddenly, Belarus started to throw all the knives she had towards her but Sakura dodged them! Belarus angry of what was happening and with just one knife left, tied his brother's arms to the legs of the bed and threatened Sakura with the knife. Sakura showed her kunai to Belarus, showing her that she wasn't afraid of her. Belarus quickly ran towards Sakura with the intentions of stabbing her but Sakura dodged every hit Belarus tried to make and slowly noticed how Belarus was becoming more and more tired.

"ATTACK ME ALREADY!" Belarus shouted frustrated that all what Sakura did was protect herself from the attacks. Sakura shrugged and with a smile she said,

"If you say so." Sakura quickly charged towards Belarus and... created clones of her, three to be exact. She didn't want to create millions of it since she was just fighting against one person which she found kind of weird. Belarus looked at the three Sakura's that approached to her, she didn't know what to do, she was confused! Who was the real Sakura? The Sakura's made a circle around Belarus, and ran around her. Suddenly the real Sakura managed to hit Belarus' neck making her faint and with a poof, the other clones disappeared. Smoke appeared and in between the smoke she saw Russia who had his eyes closed. Sakura knelt down and untied the bedsheets Belarus had used to tie up Russia, his t-shirt was untied revealing his chest. Sakura sneakily took a look at it and a little blood string appeared from her nose, she quickly cleaned it without letting Russia know about this nose bleeding incident. Russia had his eyes still closed and he started to kick everywhere and he accidentally nearly kicked Sakura's head.

"IVAN!" Sakura shouted making Russia open his eyes wide apart. He looked at his hands which were now freed from those bedsheets Belarus used so he wouldn't escape when she was fighting Sakura. Russia sighed in relief and he quickly hugged Sakura. Sakura noticed her face turning hot...

"Why do Ivan hug me?" She asked. Russia gave a little sinister giggle and corrected her. He later explained that if it wasn't because of her who knows what would have happened to him, he also explained his sister normally acted a little bit more calmed (that doesn't mean she wasn't less scarier) but he guessed that when she saw Sakura she felt as her territory had been invaded and Sakura will take him away from her.

"But we've just met!" Sakura shouted. Russia sighed and looked at Belarus that was laying in the floor, fainted. He stood up and placed his sister in the bed Sakura had been once sleeping. He later tied on his shirt and glanced at Sakura that was looking another way uneasily.

"I didn't want to hurt her." Sakura confessed. Russia patted her head. Sakura turned her head away not wanting to be patted she was ashamed of what she was going to do to Russia; leave him all alone with Belarus. Russia knelt down to see Sakura's face but she lowered her head, she didn't want to face him and mumbled,

"You can't be friendly with me, I've treated you very badly! I was almost left the room though I knew what was going to happen!" Russia gave a sigh and whispered in Sakura's ear,

"That's why. You knew what was going to happen to me so you decided to help me and if you try to do anything weird again I promise I'll love to hear you struggle and plead me for forgiveness as your blood splatters around the floor." Sakura threw him to the floor and placed a foot on his stomach as she grabbed his scarf.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO ME WHAT?!" Sakura shouted fiercely as she pulled Russia's scarf, blocking the air that passes through his throat. His face was becoming blue yet he shivered as she saw Sakura's angry face. The same evil aura Russia spread started to go around her and a shadow covered her eyes.

"Next time I won't save you from her and I'll be the one loving to see you struggle." She replied with a intimidating voice as she let go of the beige scarf between her hands. Russia placed his hands in his neck and started to breathe from his mouth desperately. Sakura looked away, reminding her of Gaara, one of Naruto's best friends. Gaara just like Russia loves to see people struggling for their lives, people suffering, crying and blood. She remembered the day when she tried to protect Sasuke from Gaara with only her kunai. At first Sakura was scared of Gaara but Naruto had explained her that just like him, Gaara had had a rough childhood since he had a demon inside them and like him he just wanted someone to like them, Sakura thought about it, may be Russia had had a rough childhood too. Suddenly she felt someone's hand, warm and big, holding her little, fragile hand. She looked up, it Russia the one who did it, he seemed to have recovered.

"Come with me, I'll show you around my place." He said as he dragged Sakura with him

and so, Russia started his tour around his house. While in the tour Sakura caught someone's attention, it was a man with long brown hair and blue eyes, it was Lithuania. He was talking to Latvia and Estonia but spotted a girl with pink hair and green shiny eyes that distracted him by her innocent smile in her face. She was holding hands with Russia which made Lithuania shiver at the thought someone was laughing **with** Russia, Russia seemed changed too, he didn't look as if he was going to bully him again or fight against Poland, his best friend, since he was with the pink haired girl. He thought the maid outfit was really short and had no idea why she was wearing cat ears nor a collar. She seemed different from other women he had met, he was curious what was special about that girl... Suddenly Sakura met his gaze and turned her head towards him. He quickly turned around to face Estonia and Latvia that were still talking, his face was burning red embarrassed that he was just caught observing her. He faced Latvia and Estonia that faced him back, Latvia started crying and shaking as he grabbed his brother and pointed his index finger above Lithuania's head. What was wrong? Then, a huge shadow appeared behind him... uh-oh. He now understood, a shiver full of panic went up his spine making his hair raise up, his arms were full of goosebumps and slowly turned around expecting the worst to happen. There he was... Russia with his scary face, smiling at him a scary aura spreading across him. Lithuania shivered and suddenly Russia knelt down. He looked carefully, the girl was stepping Russia's foot, on purpose and squishing it. Was she insane, where the first thoughts of a scared Lithuania. Angrily the girl shouted with an accent,

"Baka, stop scaring Toris!" Sakura stopped stepping on Russia's foot and looked over to Lithuania. Lithuania looked down to Russia, who had some tears in his eye. When Russia stood up, his face had changed into a calmed one and he looked to his side, there Sakura stood next to him. What Sakura said really worked! Lithuania gazed at the girl who had made Russia calm down and which knew his name. She must had been curious about the person who was staring at her before and may be she asked Russia for his name. Sakura glanced towards Lithuania and with a smile in her face she said,

"My name is Sakura Haruno! Nice to..." She suddenly got stuck, she didn't know what words followed that sentence and looked troubled at Russia. Russia sighed.

"Meet you... the following words are 'meet you'," Russia replied avoiding saying 'nice'. Sakura took a mental annotation of what Russia had told him and then, told the whole sentence. Lithuania a little bit confused just nodded at what she said. Latvia that was close to Estonia, was frightened that Sakura would be scarier than Russia and so he hid behind Estonia. Sakura noticed him hiding and decided to meet him, she was curious about his personality.

"What's... your name?" Sakura asked as she looked over to Latvia. Latvia scared to death jumped and started to tremble, afraid. He stuttered,

"M-m-my name is Ra-ra-raivis..." He quickly grabbed Estonia's t-shirt as he thought he was going to be bullied by Sakura, but Sakura just stared at him. He had reminded Sakura of Hinata, one of her best friends, who was deeply in love with Naruto. She wished she was doing fine like the rest of her friends, she also wished Hinata will have the guts to someday tell to Naruto how she really feels about him but that was too much asking, knowing Hinata she will probably faint when she's done with the speech about how she truly loves him. Sakura sighed at the thought of Hinata fainting every time Naruto is too near her. She considered Naruto just as a friend and had told millions of times to Hinata that she was sure if she ever confessed to him, things will change and she will be noticed by Naruto more often but Hinata preferred things the way they were, Sakura knew how awfully shy she was so she rarely suggested that idea to her every now and then. Sakura later asked Estonia's name and then clung to Russia's arm.

"Ummm... why are you wearing a short maid dress and cat ears?" Suddenly Estonia asked. Sakura looked at the maid dress, it was sure SHORT! You could actually see a little bit of her panties if you watched it carefully, she quickly blushed embarrassed as she took off the cat ears and pulled the maid dress skirt down.

"Don't do that to your outfit, you're going to ruin." Lithuania said as he got the cat ears and placed them on top of Sakura's head. Sakura relaxed a little bit, Lithuania seemed really nice. Russia gave a death glare to Lithuania, he shivered and took some steps backwards. Sakura quickly looked at Russia, who had rapidly changed his facial expression into an emotionless one. Suddenly Sakura's stomach grumbled making all of the people around her laugh at her except Russia who stood quietly. Sakura covered her stomach trying to make it stop but it still roared.

"Can I have some food?" She asked as she looked a little bit embarrassed towards Russia. Russia led her to the kitchen. The kitchen was large yet a little bit poor looking, there was a table in the middle with a lot of chairs, the table was made of old wood and it looked as if in any time it was going to fall apart. Sakura carefully sat upon one of the chairs trying not to break it.

"You should be the one doing the food, after all, you are the one in a maid suit, da?" Russia asked with a scary face. Sakura sighed and stood up, what else could she do? Russia with a smile in his face showed her where were the plates, the ingredients, etc. Sakura tied up her hair and started to make the plate. She looked in the fridge and started searching around it, trying to find the perfect ingredients for the plate she was going to do.

* * *

_But she'll never be yours._ Naruto thought about Sasuke's words wisely, may be Sasuke was right... Naruto shook his head, as he tried not to think about what Sasuke said though it echoed on his head. He was heading back to his home, he will investigate more about Sakura's sudden disappearance tomorrow, now he needed to rest. It had been a long day for Naruto and the thought of Sakura would make him sad, where could she be? Not knowing what was now happening to her was so frustrating! He didn't know if she was doing good, if she had escaped because of her own will or because someone kidnapped her. Scratch the part of someone kidnapping her, no one fool enough will kidnap her but... she could have runaway, after all, she was truly in love with Sasuke and she was really attached to him. Naruto remembered the day that Sakura told him that the next day she was going to tell to Sasuke how she truly felt towards him. It was a sunny day , the birds were singing and Naruto was in her bedroom chatting about some new cool ninja stuff that was now selling in stores and all of a sudden Sasuke's topic popped in. Then, Sakura started as she usually did when someone talked about Sasuke, about cool he was, how strong he was, how handsome, how good-looking, how intelligent and how much she in love with him. Meanwhile Naruto cursed the day Sasuke was born under his breath while Sakura kept babbling about Sasuke's best qualities. Naruto often asked himself if love blinded Sakura about how truly was Sasuke, of course he had some qualities but he wasn't perfect, he was also cold, distant, vengeful, full of wrath... Naruto didn't want to keep thinking of Sasuke anymore he was so fed up with him, that day Sasuke had ridicule him in front of everybody in the ramen shop about how awful Naruto's grades were. Then, suddenly something that Sakura said caught Naruto's attention. Naruto rubbed his ears with his hands thinking he had misunderstood what she said and asked her if she could repeat what she had just said. Sakura gave a little giggle and whispered in Naruto's ear,

"I'm going to tell Sasuke how much I love him." Naruto didn't think that was a good idea because may be Sasuke wouldn't have the same feelings towards her. Sakura sighed as she explained that, even though Sasuke didn't feel the same she needed to give it a try. Naruto wasn't too convinced about that idea either.

* * *

Sakura clapped her hands trying to get the flour from her hands. Her right cheek was full of flour, she sweat slide from her forehead, she had worked so hard to get the plates done, six plates where done. Russia was astonished as he saw Sakura placing the six plates in the table and a glass next to each plate still not full.

"Sakura... why did you make six plates? Are you that hungry?" Russia asked with a fork and a knife of his hands, waiting for her to give him an answer.

"I did ramen for Toris, Raivis, Eduard, Natalia, me and... you." She replied with a smile in her face, she was good at picking up names, she just hoped the ramen was good, fortunately, Naruto had giving her some cooking classes over how to do it in Konoha. The thought of Konoha made her homesick, she knew that may be she will never return to Konoha. Suddenly she noticed a hand over her shoulder. She looked in the direction thinking it was Russia the one who did that.

"NATALIA?!" She shouted astonished. Natalia didn't say anything, her eyes were cold and a shadow seemed to appear in her face, a black, diabolic aura started to flow around her and she emotionless said,

"I won't do you nothing since you made the meal but... IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY DEAR BROTHER I PROMISE YOU THAT...!" She didn't continue since her stomach growled, embarrassed she sat next to Russia that wouldn't stop praying for Natalia not to harass him. Sakura gave a little giggle and said,

"I will look for Raivis, Eduard and Toris. Do not eat until we come!" She went and found Lithuania talking to Estonia that he had just seen Natalia, go to the kitchen, he seemed really happy, thinking that Natalia was going to cook something for him. Latvia shivered as he imagined Natalia cooking with a killer look in her eyes. Sakura asked them if they wanted to eat with them, at first Latvia was going to deny the invitation since he was too scared of Russia and Natalia but he changed his mind when he heard their brothers were going to eat too. When they were arriving to the kitchen, they heard a weird noise, it was like... something bouncing.

"Do-do-don't tell me 'she' came..." Latvia said with teardrops in his eyes. She? Sakura looked inside the room and watched how a woman with short, platinum hair and deep blue eyes was eating one of the meals with a big wide smile in her face. Sakura panicked since she just had made the correct number for each people she knew, meanwhile, Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania started to eat as if nothing had happened.

"What am I going to eat now?" She asked, troubled. She had put this much time and effort to the plates and now, someone had ruined it. Ukraine looked clueless at her and said,

"What's wrong? Natalia told me I could eat this plate..." Sakura looked at Natalia.

_So she was trying to get revenge over what had happened all this time?_ Sakura thought.

_CHAAA!!! WHAT THE HECK?! _Her inner self roared. Sakura stared at Natalia, and Natalia stared back at Sakura with a triumphant glint in her eyes. Sakura quickly turned her eyes to Russia, he could have done something! She had told him she had made the perfect quantity for everyone of the people, Russia looked away yet he felt Sakura was staring at him, her glance was like ten thousand knives stabbing right into his heart. Sakura thought about how could he have not stopped her. She looked away and even though her stomach growled she decided to leave the room with any complains and she past roughly through Russia without saying anything. Everybody watched how she left, mad. She slammed the doors behind her and went towards the room she was assigned, closed the doors and laid on the bed. She was still hungry and tried to sleep though she wouldn't, she couldn't! It was night, the sky was cloudy and the snow was slowly falling down from the sky yet she could not stop to think what was passing through Russia's mind right now, was he felling guilty? He should, Sakura thought still angry about what just happened. She heard a slight knock on the door but she didn't answer, she just wanted to go home already. The person knocked again, and again, louder and louder. Sakura not standing the noise opened the door and she let the person come in and she closed the door behind them.

"What do you want?" She asked in an annoyed tone as she sat on the bed. She lowered her head, she wasn't in a good mood.

"I'm really sorry for what happened Ivan explained me everything once you left!" Ukraine apologized and added,

"It's not he's fault, really!" Sakura denied it mentally, it was his fault, he could have done something instead of stare at Ukraine eating her plate. Sakura looked at Ukraine and noticed how Ukraine handed her some bread, she had made with all the wheat she had harvest in her farm. Sakura irritated without thinking of what she was doing threw the bread to the floor as she shouted,

"I **DON'T** want bread, I want **MY **ramen!" Sakura quickly thought about what she did, something a spoiled child would have done but yet, she didn't say anything, she was angry and hungry and homesick. Ukraine with a smile in her face, innocently and sadly, said,

"I see... Ivan called me in, he was really happy, that someone was staying over his house so I decided to come and visit his friends and him even though my boss repeats me not to talk to Ivan; and with some of my bread which had taken a while to harvest and some spare clothes for you I came to the house, excited of what kind of girl you were." Sakura was starting to regret, doing what she did, she looked over to Ukraine who had still a smile on her face but you could see she was sad by just glancing at her eyes that were crystallizing. "By the way, when you were cooking I hung the clothes on the closet, I hope they fit you and... I'm sorry for what I did and thank you for the meal." She added as she was prepared to leave the room when suddenly Sakura said with her rough accent,

"Wait!" Ukraine that had tears in her eyes turned around to watch how Sakura grabbed the bread she had thrown. Sakura cleaned it regretting about what she was going to do. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth wide and placed the bread that had been on the floor, who knows since when was the last time someone cleaned it, yet she said with her mouthful,

"Thank you for the clothes and the bread is REALLY GOOD!" Ukraine giggled and hugged Sakura. Sakura gulped the food in her mouth, surprised about this happening. The giggles slowly turned to a sob and the hugged became more tight.

"Saku-chan... I am going to leave now and won't come in a long time, please take care of everyone in this house for me, especially Natalia and Ivan." Ukraine cried. Sakura hugged her back accepting the pact, a slight smile appeared on her face, she knew how it felt to leave her family behind. Ukraine stopped hugging Sakura and cleaned her teardrops. Sakura stood silently watching what Ukraine will do next. Ukraine giggled,

"Remember to check the closet, I have some pajamas for you in there too! Well, bye!" She turned around and went away with a bouncing noise following her. After she left, Sakura closed the door and checked the closet which was full of clothes. She tried on some pajamas, they fit her perfectly! She went to the bed with a smile in her face and less hungry. Slowly her eyes got tired and heavy, she closed them and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Na-naruto-kun?" A girl asked interrupting Naruto's thoughts. Naruto quickly shook his head, it was night already, he had been so spaced out all the day. Naruto turned his head towards the girl who was asking for him. It was Hinata. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, her hair was shining thanks to the moon's reflection.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he looked Hinata with the corner of his eye. Hinata gave sad sigh, as he saw how worried Naruto, she didn't like to see him like that, she felt so sad. Naruto didn't pay attention to her sigh, he just spaced out again as he thought of his beloved.

"Naruto-kun, you must be hungry, want to go to the ramen and eat something with... m-me?" Hinata asked shyly as her face started to turn red. Naruto replied as he walked away,

"Thank you but I'm going home, I don't feel good."

* * *

Some of the Sun's rays slowly made its way through the cloudy sky, and hit Sakura's eyes. Snow falling, brightening rays, Sakura was sleeping soundless, meanwhile someone was pocking her cheek, repetitively...

"Five more minutes..." She complained, her arms all spread apart. She was pocked again, this time ten times harder.

"Ow!" She complained as she sat up and touched her cheek. She looked around the bedroom, it wasn't hers, she panicked and then, she saw Belarus which was right next to her, she was sitting on a chair. Oh, that's right, she had been dragged to this world where she had met new people and which she wanted to leave as fast as possible. Belarus looked at her with her usual cold look and she said,

"If you don't hurry up, you'll make brother get late to the meeting." Sakura laid in the bed, she didn't want to go to the meeting, she was tired and hungry. She grabbed the pillow, hugged it and went back to sleep, not caring about what Belarus will say, or how threatening she was going to sound. Then, she heard a clicking sound coming from her neck. Uh-oh. She quickly looked down at her neck and she was again with the chain! Belarus glanced at her with a look of: 'do as I say or I'll make you do it.' Sakura gave up and fifteen minutes later she was prepared: she was showered, her hair brushed, with her uniform on, with her stomach full, her teeth washed, etc.

"Happy?" Sakura asked as she turned towards Belarus which was still sitting on the chair staring at her. Belarus nodded and pulled her by the collar. Sakura followed her silently behind her, they traveled through the large corridor which was full of paintings of who she thought were important people and went outside the house. When Sakura got out of the house, she felt so cold! It was freezing! She slowly felt her body was becoming numb. It was snowing and there was this classic car waiting for Sakura to get in, the driver was Lithuania. The car was black, it had black seats and white tires, it had also four doors and four seats: two at the back and two at the front and none of them with seat belt. Sakura had never seen this kind of artifact before, but it reminded her of a carriage without horses. Lithuania got out of the car and opened the door for Sakura to enter. You could see the people's cold breathe in the air. Belarus took the chain out of Sakura and Sakura got rapidly in the car. Next to her was Russia with his scarf on, he seemed so warm and cozy. Sakura uncontrollably shivered, there was no difference between the temperature outside or the one inside the car and she was in her little maid's outfit with her cat ears on and collar. She rubbed her hands trying to create some friction and warm her a little bit more, she had goosebumps all over her body. Russia looked over Sakura, she shivered so much and her mouth also shook making her teeth hit and producing a sound. Russia listened carefully to the sound.

_Chit, chit, chit..._ went her teeth. Lithuania turned on the motors when suddenly Russia said,

"Hey, give her your jacket." Lithuania who was cozy with his jacket looked back at him, he didn't want to hand it over, he was freezing too! But then, he changed his mind, he didn't change it because Russia had looked him with a scary look, it was by the way Sakura shivered. He took it off and gave it to Russia. He was now a little bit colder but he could survive with it. Russia placed the jacket on her shoulders.

"D-d-don't feel p-pity f-for m-m-me!" She stuttered as she felt the warmth of the jacket. Russia sighed and looked out of the window, he hated the cold, he hated General Winter who frequently attacked him. He had wished so much he could live in a warm place with sunflowers surrounding his home but... that was sadly impossible.

* * *

"You knew about Sakura's case?" Miss Haruno sadly said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Naruto. Naruto nodded as he looked deep into the green tea, the steam came out of the cup. He didn't really want to talk about Sakura, his heart burned like as if it was set on fire every time some said her name but he needed to know where she went, he needed to investigate. He had gone early to Tsunade's office, he wanted to help too but Tsunade just told him: stay out of the case. Tsunade knew Naruto and she knew that if Naruto discovered whoever had taken her he'll kill him merciless, without feeling any glint of regret. The search for Sakura was still on, there were posters of her everywhere around the village. Naruto thought it was quite unfair that he couldn't participate in her search, that's why he decided to make his own search. He first needed to recollect some information in Miss Haruno's house, the last place where Sakura had been seen.

"Miss. Haruno, may I... look in Sakura's bedroom?" He asked. Miss Haruno which sat across him and looked at his sad sapphire eyes. Miss Haruno thought that the ninjas had discovered nothing in that room but a note from Sakura that said she will was leaving, but nothing happened if he give it a try so she accepted. Naruto thanked her and left the table with the untouched tea. He went upstairs and into Sakura's bedroom. It was all messy, it was as if a tornado had passed through her bedroom. Every time he went to Sakura's bedroom everything was neat and tied but this was different. The books laid around the floor, the window was open, the clothes was everywhere, everything was out of order, it seemed too messy for Naruto. Sakura had always been tidy and clean and it ticked her off when something was not perfect in her bedroom. The only thing that wasn't full of clothes hanging around or books, was the bed, where a white sheet of paper that said that she had ran away. That was strange... He started to register Sakura's bedroom, he wouldn't leave any spot without been looked in.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked as she looked out of the window, the weather had changed gradually as they traveled to the meeting of the Allies, it was turning warmer, there were a few clouds floating around the sky, they were gray. It kind of looked depressing looking at dull, gray clouds, fortunately, the sky was mostly clear and the sun was high up in the sky, still shining. It was Sakura's first day working, she knew she shouldn't be excited since she was their personal slave but she couldn't resist giving a smile, she'll may be get to meet better the Allies, she'll may be make more friends since she could speak some proper English and then, she'll soon be free to go to Konoha. Behind the trees a house started to appear and they were coming straight towards it. Sakura wished she could stuck out her head and feel the wind blowing in her face but the windows wouldn't open, she looked over at Russia who seemed staring out at the window, enjoying the nice weather. The car suddenly stopped as they arrived to their destination. Sakura handed Lithuania his jacket back, she thanked him with a smile and rapidly ran towards the house without thinking on waiting for Russia. She opened the door of the entrance with was unlocked and went, cheerfully and smiling, to where the conference was going on. She'll soon finish all her work and go back to her house! The room seemed noisy, you could hear laughs, irritated shouts and cries. Had they arrived that late?

"I'm here~!" She sang as she slammed the door, entering the conference. Everybody turned their face towards her as soon as they heard her arrive. They were all sat down, except America who seemed to be the one giving the conference. Sakura noticed that behind America was a chalkboard with chibi faces of some three people she hadn't met. England with an emotionless expression in his face, stood up and went up to Sakura. Sakura was stiff, hoping he wouldn't say anything about the tardiness, after all, it was her fault coming late. Sakura crossed her fingers wishing that, but it seemed that that didn't work.

"HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA ABOUT WHAT TIME IS IT?!" England shouted ferociously, at her. She stood quiet and calm, not wanting to give smart comments on what he had just said.

"Arthur, relax, it's just her first day working, you don't need to be mean with her!" America protested. England looked back at America, irked and vexed, who was stuffing some hamburger into his mouth. He ignored America's comment and continued with the talk,

"As I was saying, before a hamburger freak interrupted me-" Suddenly the windows crashed and Russia came literally through the window with a brand new pipe in his hand.

"BAKA IVAN, NOW I NEED TO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU'VE MADE!" Sakura shouted irritated. Russia completely ignored her and sat in his normal seat. Sakura crossed her arms and was about to go straight up to Russia to complain about his behavior and attitude when England stopped her.

"I haven't told you to move." He said strictly. Sakura turned her head away with a 'hmph'. She returned to her original place and England continued with his speech,

"Okay... since you're our slave, you need some rules and regulations which you must follow without any complains or any sort of bratty behavior nor attitude. Now listen well, I won't repeat it twice." He cleared his throat and said,

* * *

**LostxxxButterfly**

**-**Didn't you find it strange that there was a note in Sakura's bed saying that she was leaving and her bedroom was untidy? Who could have done that and... why?

Please review!


End file.
